This invention relates to a laser endoscope wherein a forceps channel is concurrently applicable as a laser guide channel.
An endoscope is generally provided with a channel through which a forceps is inserted into an endoscope body. This forceps channel is opened at the distal end of the endoscope body. The forceps is pushed through the opening into the coeliac cavity of a human body to sample a coeliac tissue for a biopsy.
In recent years, an affected coeliac part is medically treated by the process of inserting a laser guide through a channel formed in an endoscope body and irradiating laser beams on the affected coeliac cavity through the laser guide. In this case, the laser guide opening is closed with a glass cover to prevent the laser guide from being soiled with coeliac fluid.
When a laser guide is inserted into a forceps channel extending through an endoscope using a forceps, the distal end of the laser guide body tends to be soiled, for example, with coeliac fluid, obstructing the irradiation of laser beams on an affected coeliac part, while a forceps cannot be put into the coeliac cavity through at laser guide channel of a laser endoscope whose distal end is closed with a glass cover. Hitherto, therefore, a separate exclusive type of endoscope has had to be provided, when a biopsy is undertaken by the above-mentioned application of a forceps or similar instrument or an affected coeliac part is medically treated by applying laser beams. Such circumstance involves increased cost and inconvenience.
It is accordingly the object of this invention to provide a laser type endoscope wherein a glass cover is detachably attached to a distal end opening of a forceps channel, and the forceps channel is concurrently used to allow for the insertion of a laser guide.